


Entrenamiento y otros ejercicios

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cuando Alec pasa mucho tiempo en el loft de Magnus, necesita ejercitarse para no perder la forma.





	Entrenamiento y otros ejercicios

**Author's Note:**

> En algún lugar entre el 2x10 y el 2x12

Tumbado en el sofá, con tan solo unos desgastados pantalones por vestimenta, Alec se remueve, estirando los brazos con gesto de preocupación. Magnus le observa desde el otro lado del salón, apreciando el torso desnudo de su novio y cómo los músculos se tensan con cada movimiento. Resulta realmente hipnótico.

  * Necesito hacer algo de ejercicio. Últimamente los demonios están muy tranquilos y ya no paso tanto tiempo en el Instituto.
  * Puedo ayudarte a hacer ejercicio –el tono de voz de Magnus es bajo y algo ronco.
  * No me refiero a ese tipo de ejercicio, Magnus –Alec intenta sonar serio, pero mira a Magnus de arriba a abajo y se relame inconscientemente.
  * Aburrido... –dice Magnus poniendo los ojos en blanco–. De todos modos, puedo ayudarte.



Alec le mira curioso, sonriendo de medio lado en un gesto de escepticismo que ofende levemente a Magnus.

  * ¿Sabes luchar?
  * Por supuesto. No soy un cazador de sombras, pero me defiendo.



Aunque Alec no está muy convencido, asiente. Tendrá que conformarse con Magnus y sus dudosas cualidades de lucha si no quiere ir al Instituto. Y teniendo en cuenta la primera proposición de Magnus, el Instituto no es una opción viable por hoy.

  * Está bien. Intentémoslo.



Antes incluso de que termine de hablar, Magnus ha abandonado el salón, dejándole solo.

  * ¿A dónde crees que vas?
  * No pretenderás que estropee este magnífico conjunto, ¿verdad?



A medio camino entre la risa y el asombro, Alec se dedica a preparar las armas y despejar la terraza para que tengan más espacio. Cuando unos minutos después Magnus regresa, a Alec se le seca la boca y se olvida hasta de su nombre.

Magnus lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises de cintura baja, que caen sensualmente sobre sus caderas, dejando a la vista unos oblicuos bien marcados. Le recuerdan a aquellos que llevaba cuando vino a disculparse por haber pagado su frustración con él por no encontrar a Jace. Sólo que entonces Alec no sabía lo que era tener esos firmes músculos bajo su cuerpo ni conocía el suave tacto de su piel oscura.

Ahora lo sabe.

  * ¿Empezamos? –Magnus le mira con esa sonrisa traviesa que demuestra que sabe lo que está pensando Alec, al fin y al cabo, él lleva toda la mañana observándole hacer nada en el sofá por el mero placer de ver su torso.
  * Claro –Alec se aclara la garganta y desvía la mirada antes de que su cuerpo reaccione al estímulo–. Nada de magia –le advierten, aunque sabe que no es necesario porque Magnus siempre juega limpio.



El cazador de sombras le ofrece una de las lanzas y coge otra. No espera mucho del entrenamiento, solo desentumecer un poco los músculos después de estar varios días sin una verdadera lucha, así que pretende dejar que sea Magnus el que empiece a golpear, intuyendo que no va a costarle mucho esquivar esos golpes. El brujo sonríe de medio lado y bufa, un poco hastiado, antes de comenzar a golpearle con una rapidez y agilidad que Alec no espera.

Antes de darse cuenta, el cazador de sombras está en el suelo y Magnus apoya el palo en su pecho con un claro gesto de triunfo en su rostro. Es la segunda vez que Alec subestima a Mangus Bane y acaba pagando las consecuencias. Debería haber aprendido la lección. Se pone en pie de un salto en cuanto el brujo se aparta.

  * Empecemos –el nefilim está dispuesto a rectificar su actitud y tomarse ese entrenamiento más en serio.



Durante unos minutos, Magnus y Alec intercambian golpes en la terraza del loft del brujo. Desde luego Magnus no es comparable a luchar con Jace o cualquier otro cazador de sombras que lleva años entrenando a muy alto nivel, pero tampoco es un aprendiz. Sus movimientos son rápidos y certeros y obligan a Alec a esforzarse al máximo para no sufrir una humillante derrota después de haber dudado de las habilidades de su novio.

A medida que se intensifica la lucha, los cuerpos de Alec y Magnus chocan con mayor frecuencia, sus pieles resbalando por el sudor mientras los golpes se suceden por parte de ambos. Magnus tiene que esforzarse más de lo habitual para estar al nivel que Alec necesita, pero también porque está acostumbrado a usar su magia para defenderse y atacar y no hacerlo va contra todos sus instintos.

Por no hablar de que tener a Alec medio desnudo, sudando y con la respiración agitada le está desconcentrando demasiado. Y justo cuando el brujo piensa que debe de dejar de mirar los pectorales de su novio, el cazador de sombras, con una agilidad propia de quién está acostumbrado a las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, se pone a su espalda y le inmoviliza usando la lanza.

Alec sujeta a Magnus contra su pecho, la lanza contra el torso del brujo, impidiendo que se mueva. Ninguno de los dos puede negar que la situación es excitante, sus respiraciones agitadas parecen acompasarse mientras permanecen unos segundos quietos y en silencio. El cazador de sombras respira profundamente y deja salir el aire lentamente, acercando su boca al cuello de su novio, que se estremece en cuanto siente el aliento de Alec sobre su piel.

De repente el aire a su alrededor se vuelve pesado y a Alec le cuesta respirar. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran aún más cuando Magnus se aprieta más contra su cuerpo y el cazador de sombras sabe que su novio ha notado su incipiente erección. Es imposible que no la sienta cuando presiona su culo contra sus caderas.

Y entonces Alec deja de pensar, suelta la lanza, coge a Magnus del brazo y tira de él hasta que están en el salón. Sin ningún miramiento, empuja al brujo contra la pared, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Es un beso descoordinado, lleno de lengua y saliva, con dientes que arañan los labios y la lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de sus bocas hasta que ninguno de los dos puede pensar con claridad.

Las manos de Alec acarician el torso del brujo y sus dedos recorren la caliente y húmeda piel de su abdomen hasta que rozan la cintura de sus pantalones. Se separa de los labios de su novio durante unos segundos, los suficientes para ver los enfebrecidos ojos de gato de Magnus.

  * ¿Te has cansado de entrenar? –la voz de Magnus es ronca y su tono bajo.
  * Quiero hacer otro tipo de ejercicio –responde Alec, haciendo sonreír al brujo.



Atrapa sus labios entre los suyos de nuevo, separándolos para adentrarse en su boca, profundizando aún más el beso mientras cuela la mano bajo el chándal de Magnus. Se traga los gemidos de su novio cuando sus dedos comienzan a masturbar al brujo, sonriendo en el beso cuando Magnus tira de su pelo con una mano y acaricia su estómago con la otra, descendiendo rápidamente hasta colarse bajo sus pantalones.

Alec embiste ligeramente contra la mano de Magnus, mientras el brujo hace lo propio contra su palma. Permanecen así unos minutos, excitándose, aumentando el deseo hasta que Alec siente que no puede aguantar más. Con un rápido movimiento, el nefilim cae de rodillas, llevándose con él los pantalones de su novio.

Magnus se aferra al cabello de su amante en cuanto siente el aliento sobre su entrepierna y la primera vez que Alec lame su erección, el brujo tiene la sensación de que van a fallarle las piernas. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, centrándose en las sensaciones, el calor y la humedad de la boca de su novio dándole tanto placer que cree que va a perder la cabeza.

  * Alexander…



Y de repente Alec está frente a él, besándole como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, con todo lo que tiene dentro, como todo lo que hace el nefilim, y Magnus responde con toda la pasión que guarda dentro, metiendo los dedos en sus mechones y tirando de ellos para profundizar más un beso cada vez más apremiante, más intenso, más exigente.

A Alec le cosquillean las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad de acariciar a Magnus, jamás había sentido nada así antes de conocer al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Sus manos recorren la cintura y los costados de su novio mientras su lengua explora cada rincón de su boca. Magnus mete las manos bajo sus pantalones, bajándolos un poco para poder amasar sus glúteos con insistencia, provocando que sus erecciones se rocen.

Sin importarle mucho ser un poco rudo, Alec gira al brujo hasta que está de cara a la pared, acariciando su espalda y su culo con devoción mientras besa su cuello y sus hombros. Magnus jadea y apoya la cabeza contra la superficie lisa, buscando con las manos el cuerpo de su novio, que presiona contra el suyo suavemente, clavando su erección contra sus glúteos como una tortura que le recuerda que aún no tiene lo que tanto desea.

Con un rápido movimiento, Alec se baja los pantalones y pega su cuerpo al de su novio aún más, acariciando su torso y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones mientras busca su boca y deja que Magnus muerda sus labios antes de lamerlos. Sólo deja de sentir la mano del brujo sobre su muslo un segundo, el suficiente para que chasquee los dedos y haga aparecer un bote de lubricante que le tiende. Usa sus dedos para preparar a Magnus, que se retuerce bajo sus caricias y separa más las piernas para darle acceso.

  * Hazlo ya, Alexander la voz de Magnus suena ahogada, grave y un poco rota.



Y Alec no tiene la fuerza de voluntad para negarse o para seguir alargando el momento. Usa todo su autocontrol para no entrar de una sola embestida, deslizándose lentamente hasta que está profundamente enterrado en su novio y los dos suspiran, cerrando los ojos para centrarse en la sensación.

Empieza deslizándose lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de Magnus con avaricia, buscando la boca de su novio para besos ladeados y descoordinados pero llenos de necesidad. Alec se bebe los jadeos del brujo, mordiendo sus labios cuando sus gemidos se atascan en su garganta y la intensidad del momento está a punto de superarle.

Todo se descontrola en cuestión de minutos, las embestidas de Alec se vuelven más rápidas y profundas, sus caricias más ansiosas y exigentes y sus besos más apasionados y necesitados. Magnus apoya la cabeza en el hombro del nefilim, ladeándola para darle acceso a sus labios mientras sus manos buscan acariciar cuanta piel encuentran en su ciego camino.

La piel de Magnus se eriza al paso de los dedos de Alec en su descenso hasta su erección. El brujo gruñe cuando la mano de su novio la rodea y comienza a masturbarle y presiona el glúteo del nefilim con la mano, empujándole más profundamente.

  * Por el ángel, Magnus…



El brujo sonríe y sus ojos de gato relampaguean cuando Alec masculla la maldición junto a su oído, acompañado de un gruñido y una embestida que manda descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La intensidad de las caricias del nefilim aumenta y a Magnus le empiezan a fallar las piernas mientras su corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho y empieza a faltarle el aire.

Los labios de Alec recorren el cuello de Magnus, arañando con sus dientes la suave piel cuando nota cómo empieza a formarse el orgasmo y una corriente eléctrica se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Los besos del nefilim bajo la oreja son el empujón que Magnus necesita para dejarse llevar, clavando los dedos en el glúteo del cazador de sombras, que se corre unos segundos después con una última embestida.

Alec sostiene el peso de Magnus contra la pared, respirando con dificultad y el corazón latiéndoles a toda velocidad. El nefilim no puede dejar de sonreír mientras acaricia el abdomen de su novio distraídamente.

  * Necesitamos una ducha –el nefilim susurra las palabras y Magnus asiente mientras se da la vuelta
  * Estoy de acuerdo. No he acabado contigo, cazador de sombras.



El rostro de Alec se ilumina con una sonrisa y a Magnus el corazón se le acelera aún más. El cazador de sombras camina hacia el cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal seguido de cerca por su novio, que disfruta de las vistas que le ofrece el nefilim.

El agua caliente cae sobre sus cuerpos, relajando los músculos después del ejercicio. Alec cierra los ojos bajo el chorro y sonríe cuando siente la esponja recorriendo su pecho. Cuando los abre ve a Magnus sonriendo mientras enjabona su cuerpo, lentamente, trazando círculos que dejan espuma sobre su piel. La sensación es tan placentera que el nefilim no puede evitar gemir.

Se besan durante unos minutos o durante horas, Alec no lo sabe muy bien, tampoco lo importa demasiado mientras Magnus siga allí con él. El nefilim disfruta de ese tiempo juntos, de compartir esos momentos con el hombre que ama. Por no hablar de lo gratificante y excitante que resulta cada segundo al lado del brujo.

  * Date la vuelta –la voz de Magnus junto a su oído le hace estremecerse de anticipación.



Obedece, apoyando las manos contra las baldosas de la ducha, gimiendo cuando una mano acaricia su hombro mientras la esponja traza círculos sobre su espalda. Alec cierra los ojos en cuanto siente que los labios del brujo recorren su cuello. No se va a acostumbrar nunca a todas las sensaciones que Magnus provoca en él.

Separa las piernas de forma automática cuando Magnus comienza a enjabonar sus nalgas y, a pesar del ruido del agua, puede escuchar la risita de su novio a su espalda. El brujo entiende el gesto como la invitación que es y comienza a acariciarle, dejando a un lado la esponja y usando sus hábiles dedos para excitarle. Las imágenes del entrenamiento vuelven a asaltarle, el sudoroso y fuerte cuerpo de Magnus, su pecho fibroso y la mirada ardiente. La misma que está seguro que tiene ahora.

Pero las imágenes se esfuman de repente cuando deja de sentir los dedos de Magnus y siente su lengua. _Ahí_. Tentándole, penetrándole, despertando tantas sensaciones que su cerebro está a punto de colapsarse. Sus manos, convertidas en puños, resbalan por las baldosas mientras el brujo se entierra entre sus glúteos, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole.

La mano del nefilim descansa sobre la cabeza de Magnus, que no puede evitar sonreír al sentir el peso de la palma de su novio y sus dedos enredando su pelo mientras le empujan suavemente como si necesitase más tentación que tenerle delante, ofreciéndose de esa manera tan desvergonzada. El brujo no puede evitar pensar lo rápido que Alec olvida su timidez cuando están en situaciones tan íntimas.

  * Magnus…



El ruido del agua no impide que el brujo escuche el jadeo de su amante y cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con unos ojos tan oscuros por el deseo que no puede evitar estremecerse. Se pone en pie tan rápido como puede y atrapa los labios de su novio entre los suyos, gruñendo cuando el nefilim muerde suavemente su lengua y empuja las caderas hasta que presionan su dolorida erección.

Deja de pensar cuando Alec se separa y le sonríe y todo su cuerpo pide a gritos que lo haga de una vez. Tan lentamente como su deseo se lo permite, Magnus se desliza dentro de su novio, atento a las reacciones del nefilim, dispuesto a darle todo aquello que necesite en cualquier momento.

Pero Alec quiere a Magnus y no va a permitir que nada le impida tenerle en ese instante.

Un único movimiento y el brujo está enterrado profundamente en Alec, que gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apartando la punzada de dolor para centrarse en las ráfagas de placer que comienzan a subirle por la espalda. Magnus se detiene, observando cómo el rostro de su amante se contrae con una mueca y luego se relaja, antes de que una sonrisa asome a sus labios.

Si no estuviera dolorosamente empalmado, se empalmaría solo con ver esa expresión.

Coge la barbilla de Alec y le obliga a girar el rostro para poder besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua para adentrarse en ella. El nefilim responde succionándola suavemente y lamiéndola mientras sus manos buscan su cuerpo para acariciarle, gimiendo contra su boca cuando Magnus cambia el ángulo y choca contra su próstata.

Cuando el agua comienza a salir tibia, Magnus chasquea los dedos y Alec vuelve a sentir el gratificante calor del chorro sobre sus músculos, aunque no es eso lo que le hace gemir de placer. Las manos del brujo recorren su cuerpo con avaricia, como si quisiera aprenderse el tacto de cada milímetro de su piel, y sus labios dejan marcas rojas en su espalda que desaparecen cuando Magnus las lame.

Los hábiles dedos del brujo descienden por el abdomen de Alec, que gime anticipándose a las caricias que sabe que va a recibir. Contiene el aliento hasta que nota cómo le envuelven, presionando con suavidad hasta que el nefilim no puede más y embiste inconscientemente contra la palma de su novio, que sonríe contra su hombro y acompaña el movimiento de su mano con profundas embestidas que hacen que Alec cierre los ojos, incapaz de soportar tanto placer.

En cuestión de minutos, el cuerpo de Alec se contrae y Magnus acerca su boca al oído del nefilim para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Es el empujón que Alec necesita para dejarse llevar, gruñendo el nombre del brujo con una voz ronca que enloquece a Magnus. Una última embestida y todo se vuelve brillante y luminoso cuando el orgasmo le golpea.

Se deja caer sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Alec solo unos segundos, hasta que nota cómo éste se tambalea ligeramente y entonces se abraza a su cintura y besa su hombro, dejando que la espalda del nefilim descanse cobre su pecho. Un movimiento de su mano y el agua deja de caer sobre ellos.

  * ¿Qué te parece si, después de secarnos, nos tumbamos en el sofá y vemos una película? –Magnus acaricia el estómago de su novio con una mano mientras con la otra aparta el pelo húmedo que cae sobre sus ojos.
  * Me parece perfecto –responde el nefilim con una radiante sonrisa.



Los dos saben cómo acabará la tarde. Desde que comenzaron su relación no han visto el final de una película, siempre acababan encontrando mucho más interesante besarse hasta dejarse los labios rojos y las ganas a flor de piel.


End file.
